The Kingdom of Kart Vol. 1
Diopsidedove, a young female user, was driving around the Kingdom. "The Kingdom seems so different now a days," she sighed. Her friend, Francine, drove up. "Hey Dove!" "Hey Fran," Dove greeted her. "Something wrong?" asked Fran. Dove bit her lower lip. "IamK is leaving," she half-sobbed. Francine rushed forward to drive alongside Dove. "Oh no... why do so many people leave KK?" Fran asked. "I don't know, Fran. IamK said tomorrow is her final day. It... it just isn't going to be the same without IamK around here," Dove replied. Both girls drove silently along until Dove cried out, "We've got to stop her!" Just then, IamK drove up. Dove sobbed to her how she couldn't leave. IamK just sighed and shook her head. "The Kingdom is not for me anymore. I'll miss you, and I'm sorry I am leaving. It... it's just my time to leave," she tried to explain to Dove and Fran. She drove off. "She... she really is leaving..." cried Dove. Both Fran and Dove thought about good memories with IamK. They remembered back to when the three of them solved the Mystery of the Missing Kart. They thought about when their caverns were robbed in The Great Cavern Robbery. They both cried a little when they remembered how IamK had saved both their lives in The Ghost of Kingdom Past. It was hard to believe their dear friend was really leaving the next day. Dove and Fran stared at each other, each feeling each other's pain. The silence was broken when Fran said quietly, "It's sunset time." Dove sat still in her kart, as if she has never heard Fran. She sang a little song quietly to herself: "The night comes, the light creeps away. We wait in sorrow for the next highly dreaded day; when our best friend IamK; will permanently leave and go away... we wait and watch every star, flying high afar, the moon smiles down on us; how will we tell K, CC, and Gus; another one has left us... violets by the riverbank, shimmering sand beside them, when I heard IamK my heart anyhow sank... how, oh how, are we going to move on now!? How, oh how, are we going to move on now... that our dear, dear friend, has met her KK end.. how, just how, are we going to carry on?" She looked at Fran, and Fran looked back. They dared not say another word about IamK so they wouldn't upset each other any worse. They went to Dove's cavern for the rest of the night. At about midnight, they heard a knock at the door. "Dove...?" Dove flung the door open. IamK stood there, kartless. "IamK! Please don't leave!" cried Dove. "I... I don't want to!" IamK cried, bursting into tears. She walked inside, and Dove closed the door behind her. Fran asked, "Then why are you?" "I... I was hacked..." IamK sobbed. "It's midnight now... goodbye, Dove, goodbye Fran..." Mist swirled around IamK, transforming her into a spirit. She drifted to The Archive, where all users who left go. Dove and Fran fell down into chairs, crying. --- Will IamK ever come back? Who hacked her? Find out in The Kingdom of Kart Vol. 2!